Fire Agate/fusions/fan
The following is a list of fan fusion designs of Fire Agate and canon characters from the show. According to N.R. Wynter, she is only doing fusions of gems she's interested in creating. Crystal Gem Fusions This is a list of fusions that involve current and previous members of the Crystal Gems. Abalone Shell Fusion of Fire Agate and Pearl. She resembles a praying mantis. Abalone Shell's weapon is a drill lance with her main ability being glass manipulation. Andalusite Fusion of Fire Agate and Peridot. Andalusite has no known weapon, but creates and controls an army of miniature versions of herself. Cherry Opal Fusion of Fire Agate and Ruby. Her weapon is a mace and controls lava. Crater Agate Fusion of Fire Agate and Amethyst. A mellow and laid back Gem fusion with four arms. Her weapon is a whip sword and relies on explosions. Dinosaur Bone Fusion of Fire Agate and Opal (or Fire Agate, Pearl, and Amethyst). Dominican Amber Fusion of Fire Agate and Sardonyx (or Fire Agate, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire). Grape Agate (Fusion) Fusion of Fire Agate and Sapphire. She resembles a giant spider, having multiple limbs an two abdomens. One of them has a faceless mouth in the front. Her eye, which contains multiple eyeballs inside it, is covered by her bangs. Grape Agate is sophisticated, classy, and analytical. She uses her future vision to plan in advance. She wields a rapier, but specializes in hydrokinesis. Lodolite Fusion of Fire Agate and Smoky Quartz (or Fire Agate, Amethyst, and Steven). Peacock Ore Fusion of Fire Agate and Bismuth. She is a very aggressive and dangerous Gem with extreme views. Pineapple Opal Fusion of Fire Agate and Garnet (or Fire Agate, Ruby, and Sapphire). Pineapple Opal's weapon is pata swords and specializes in energy manipulation. Red Aura Quartz Fusion of Fire Agate and Rainbow Quartz (or Fire Agate, Pearl, and Rose Quartz/Steven). Sunset Tourmaline Fusion of Fire Agate and Sugilite (or Fire Agate, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire). Willow Creek Jasper Fusions that involve Fire Agate and Rose Quartz or Steven. Depending on who Fire Agate fuses with, the appearance and personality will be different. * Willow Creek Jasper (Rose Quartz) is a narrow minded fusion. She uses a madu shield. * Willow Creek Jasper (Steven) is a very indecisive, but open minded fusion. They use a madu shield. * Willow Creek Jasper (Stevonnie) is a fusion that involves Connie. They use a madu shield and Rose Quartz's sword. Zultanite Fusion of Fire Agate and Alexandrite (or Fire Agate, Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire). Homeworld Fusions The follwoing is a list of fusions involving current Homeworld Gems. Bluebird Azurite Fusion of Fire Agate and Blue Zircon. She resembles a bird. Bluebird Azurite has a great sense of justice. Covellite Fusion Fire Agate and and canon Blue Diamond. Covellite has no known weapon, but utilizes emoton manipulation. Eclogite Fusion of Fire Agate and Emerald. Forest Fire Jasper Fusion of Fire Agate and Jasper. Her weapon is a hammer and relies on concussive force. Iris Quartz Fusion of Fire Agate and White Diamond. Pink Aura Quartz Fusion of Fire Agate and Pink Diamond. Ruby in Fuchsite Fusion of Fire Agate and Centipeedle. She has no known weapon, but her special ability is radiation. Sonora Sunrise Fusion of Fire Agate and Aquamarine. Sonora Sunrise is arrogant, always looking down on others. Her weapon is a concealed sword, with her main abilities being hydrokinesis and pyrokinesis. Sphalerite Fusion of Fire Agate and Topaz (or Fire Agate, left ear topaz, and right ear topaz). Her weapon is a double bladed scythe and focuses on elasticity. Titanite Fusion of Fire Agate and Yellow Diamond. Plasma is her main ability. Zincite Fusion of Fire Agate and Hessonite. Her weapon is scissor swords. Off Colors Fusions This is a list of fusions involving the off colors group. Apache Sage Fusion of Fire Agate and canon Rhodonite (or Fire Agate, an unknown ruby, and an unknown pearl). She has no known weapon or abilities. Black Opal Fusion of Fire Agate and Fluorite (or Fire Agate and six unknown gems). She resembles a scorpion. Black Opal uses a rapier and has no known abilities. Fire Opal Fusion of Fire Agate and the Rutile Twins. She resembles a crab. Fire Opal utilizes rapiers and controls fire. Regency Rose Plume Agate Fusion of Fire Agate and canon Padparadscha Sapphire. Regency Rose doesn't use a weapon, but has danger intuition. Unaligned Fusions This is a list of fusions that don't have an established alignment towards any group. Petrified Wood Fusion of Fire Agate and the Cluster. Polychrome Jasper Fusion of Fire Agate and the Corrupted Jasper Fusion (or Fire Agate, Jasper, and Snow Monster). Rainbow Calsilica Fusion of Fire Agate and Malachite (or Fire Agate, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli). Thunderstorm Fluorite Fusion of Fire Agate and Lapis Lazuli. She has long, thick arms and four eyes. Thunderstorm Fluorite uses no weapon, but relies on thunder and lightning creation. Category:Fusions Category:Fire Agate Fusions